


Gorgeous

by Acidic_alkali



Category: ThemThere - Fandom, six idiots - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mock Trial AU, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Mat Baynton can’t get the melody of Gorgeous out of his head, and Ben Willbond is the reason why.
Relationships: Baybond, Martha Howe-Douglas/Larry Rickard





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> ※模法AU，全文8.7K。私设如山。  
> ※文中粗体+斜体字部分为《Gorgeous》的歌词引用。配合bgm食用效果更佳哦。  
> ※有轻微拉里/玛莎暗示，雷就不要点进来啦。  
> ※我彻底抄袭我自己，证明艺术垃圾确实来源于生活。

马修这几天睡得很晚。

他每天大概凌晨两点才上床睡觉，早上又最晚七点半就得醒。

马修很累。

这是因为他参加了模拟法庭。模拟法庭，顾名思义，是为全世界所有对法律、演戏与辩论感兴趣的人准备的绝佳练习机会，不仅能锻炼这三方面相关的技能，还能认识很多人。

读十一年级，今年十六岁，已经开始为申请大学作准备的马修看着学校墙上的那张海报张贴画，耸了耸肩。

为什么不呢？他问自己，报了名。

没过几天他就意识到出大问题，他是全校唯一一个参加的人，这意味着他需要线上组队。主办方倒是勤快，很快给他找来五个队友。他们六个人在WhatsApp上建了个小群，一时间没人说话，恐怕都觉得尴尬。

最后是一个叫劳伦斯的人打破了沉默。“嘿，伙计们。”劳伦斯发了第一条消息。“你们可以叫我拉里。我对模法毫无经验XD希望哪个参加过的能带带我。”

很快屏幕上出现了第二个人的头像与信息。“嗨，拉里，大伙们。我是玛莎，我也没参加过模法，但我会努力。”

两个人率先破冰后大家都热络了起来。下一个自我介绍的是吉姆，然后是西蒙，然后是本杰明——他让大家叫他本——而这些人纷纷表示没参加过模法。

抱着手机的马修甚至能感到五道目光隔着屏幕后的千山万水灼灼地投向他，想知道他是否扮演那个经验丰富的角色。

马修咽了咽口水，敲下第一句话：

MatTheFake：嗨…大家好。  
MatTheFake：我是马修。叫我马特就行。  
MatTheFake：很不幸地，我也是第一次参加模法。  
MatTheFake：所以看上去我们得努力了。

群里又没人讲话了。马修不禁想知道是不是其他人都和他一样已经在考虑退出算了。接着拉里在群里说：

itsLaurenceRickard：Nah it‘s fine，我参加过很多次辩论。我爱辩论。你们有时间可以找我约辩论赛。  
WillBenjaminBond：well我是戏剧社的，可以说演戏很不错：D  
Jim：而我很会找好餐厅！看来我是群里最有用的一个  
Marthaaa_：lmao这确实很重要，吉姆。  
S.Farnaby：大家好像都很有决心；）我们需要想个组名。你知道的，要有小组精神才能成功。  
itsLaurenceRickard：half dozen halfwits怎么样？很清晰地表明了我们的定位  
WillBenjaminBond：太长了。应该简化一下。  
MatTheFake：那么，6 idiots？

马修发完这句之后微笑了起来。其他的五个人看上去都很——友善。也都思想活跃。他猜那一周应该不会太难熬。他猜。

接着手机屏幕疯狂地亮了起来，全部是其他人的回复。

itsLaurenceRickard：OMFG THANK YOU SIR  
S.Farnaby：Oh that is real genius.  
Jim：What can I say? Mat will win the Nobel prize in naming.  
WillBenjaminBond：If that‘s a real thing then hell yes.

玛莎回了个WOW的表情包。接着，拉里把主办方发来的案件包和模法的guidebook与规则丢进了群里。“那么，开始吧。”拉里这么说。

马修猜测其他人全部都点了点头。

这是个很有意思的虚拟案件。死者凯蒂是一名歌剧演员，女高音，十分受欢迎。三月十八日，她被发现死在剧院中，死因是被钝器击中头部。嫌疑人范妮、嫌疑人熟人上校与经理朱利安为辩方证人，流浪汉罗宾、出租车帕特与死者朋友上校为控方证人。

朱利安说嫌疑人穿着深蓝色的西装外套，范妮本人表示自己那天由于没有开会，穿深绿色运动装去公园跑步，根本没有时间杀死凯蒂。上校也证明他在公园里见到了范妮。

托马斯在现场发现的指纹与血迹与范妮相对应，躺在墙脚的罗宾看见了嫌疑人穿着高跟鞋（并在案发第二天被托马斯在临近范妮家的一个草丛里找到，而帕特与嫌疑人进行了直接对话，并专程去警察局做过指控。

他们很快就分好了角色，开始各自查看角色的报告与自述，也开始研究案件包里给的证物图片。七月十二号晚上八点三十三分时拉里发送了第一条打招呼的消息。当晚九点二十七分，西蒙发起了视频通话。

马修接到视频通话的通知时慌了一下，赶紧捋了捋头发确保它们能够服帖一些。等他进去时其他几个人都已经在里面了，玛莎率先露出一个微笑，她金色的长发被扎成一个短马尾，额角有几缕发丝垂了下来：“嗨，马特。”

“嗨。”马修回以微笑。拉里有着明亮的双眼与志在必得的面部表情，而吉姆看上去要更柔软一些——他正在吃姜汁饼干。西蒙的卷发比马修的要更短，同时也有着更锐利的眼神。马修看了一周之后发现还有个人没来——他负责的控方证人与负责他的辩方律师。

本杰明还没来。

接着没过五分钟本杰明就加入了视频会议，对着其他人解释：“抱歉，我去楼下拿我的pad了。我习惯用notability做笔记。”他抬起头来，而马修发现本杰明的双眼蓝到哪怕戴着眼镜也无法被忽视。

这让马修想起一首歌，泰勒的《Gorgeous》。他平常听民谣更多一些，类似《Daily Growing》，但学校里的姑娘们显然都很喜欢这首歌，于是这首歌中的一小部分变成了他们第四节课的上课铃。

You should think about the consequence  
你应该想想你  
Of your magnetic field being a little too strong.  
磁场太强会造成的后果

马修放了一个多月的假，原本已经忘记了这个旋律。但是当他看见本杰明的眼睛时，这首歌就在他耳边响了起来。

“马特你那边是不是网不好？”西蒙关心地问，因为这个穿着浅蓝色格子睡衣的男孩有好一阵子没动也没说话。

“嗯？噢噢我没事…啊，你说网络，是的，刚才是有点。”马修有些慌张地回应道，差点打翻自己放在一旁的马克杯。

“放轻松。”本杰明笑了，眼角弯成一个温柔的弧度。“没必要紧张。”他友善地说道，推了推眼镜，低下头在pad上匆匆写了几笔。

十点零八分，他们分别定下了控方与辩方需要分别证明的主题句。

“绿眼睛的怪兽有着夺走生命的力量。”这是控方需要在所有与证人的问题，以及开幕辞、结尾辞中不断重复的一句话。

“愿邪恶被惩罚，而清白被释放。”这是辩方的主题句。

接着吉姆说：“我猜现在需要分成两人讨论了。我们需要把这两个主题句的中心思想用问答暗示出来，并且要确保法官能得到这些信息，还要确保对方律师不会反对这些问题。如果他们的反对被同意，我们的逻辑线就会被打乱。”

“所以，”玛莎接上吉姆的话头：“我们的问题与回答必须一环扣一环。在将证据录入法庭前我们必须要做好足够的铺垫。”

“而问答中也绝对不能出现任何与推测相关的词语！”西蒙提醒道。“同时，回答不能太叙事，但也要表现出足够的角色性格特征。你们有谁会模仿口音的？”拉里问。

所有人都举起了手。

“¡Muy bien! ”玛莎笑着说。

“Je suis d‘accord!”西蒙眨了眨眼，回应道。

马修看着这五个人的面孔，这个晚上第一次放松地靠在了椅背上：“我的上帝。”他说，看着本杰明露出一个惊喜的表情，“你们几个人真是彻头彻尾地完美。我爱你们，字面意义上地，爱你们。”

他在故意模仿黏腻的、像在嚼口香糖一样的美音。本杰明在他结束模仿后仍在大笑，笑到他不得不把眼镜摘下来揉揉眼睛。

“太精彩了，马特，太精彩了。”本杰明笑着点评道，马修发现其他人都已经下线，显然都去和他们自己对应的人写询问以及反询问去了。

“所以，”马修试探性地说道，“我们开始？”

“什么？”本杰明愣了一下。马修指了指他打印出来的案件包。“当然，”本杰明回答，“我们开始吧。”

他们那天一路语音到十二点半。马修家里人都睡了，他猜本杰明那边估计也一样。他们拟好了询问的初稿，对了几遍，又改了改可能会被反对的问题。

马修伸了个懒腰，不自觉地揉了揉自己的头发：“好晚了。”他对本杰明说，带着点不自知的撒娇口吻。本杰明愣了一下：“我们聊聊？毕竟今晚强度很大。”

马修欣然同意。“你平常有什么兴趣爱好吗？”本杰明于是问道。“我啊，”马修听到这个问题，有点骄傲地看了眼挂在他身后墙上的吉他。“我唱歌。也写歌。我有个乐队，之前我们在学校的disco party上还表演过呢。”

“什么？那真是太酷了。我真希望我也能在场。”本杰明说，摘下了他的眼镜，放松他有些疲惫的眼睛。

那首歌又在马修耳边响起——他不确定是不是因为实在是熬太晚、他的精神状态已经不稳定了——但他心里突然冒出一个想法。

“你知道，”马修慢慢地说，斟酌着话语，“我可以现在唱给你听。”

于是凌晨十二点四十八分，十六岁的马修贝恩顿抱着吉他，给十八岁的本杰明威尔邦德唱泰勒斯威夫特的歌。

If you got a girlfriend, I’m jealous of her   
如果你有女朋友，那么我嫉妒她。  
But if you’re single that’s honestly worse   
但如果你还单身，那就更糟糕了。  
Cuz you’re so gorgeous,it actually hurts   
因为你迷人到刺眼，而我又无法脱身。  
Honey it hurts.  
亲爱的，我太有可能心碎。

“我单身。”马修唱完后本杰明这么说道。

“是吗？”马修问。

“是啊。”本杰明微笑。

“那就更糟糕了，本。”马修说，看着本先是愣了一下，然后才反应过来他是在说歌词。

“而且，”本喝了口咖啡，又戴上了眼镜：“我总是随身带创可贴。”

比赛前一天他们就提前到了酒店，目的是想要六个人一起拿着稿磨合一下。马修火车晚点，到酒店大堂的时候其他人已经在吉姆和西蒙的房间点外卖了。

马修在他们六个人的小群里发了条消息：  
MatTheFake：guys，我是自己一个人住还是和其他人住啊？  
MatTheFake：因为我需要那个人下来接我x  
WillBenjaminBond：哈，谢谢提醒——我帮你和我办了入住。你等着，我来接你。

马修忐忑不安地站在电梯口。酒店规格很大，一共有八个电梯口，而本随时有可能从任何一个里面走出来。他开始轻微地紧张，检查了一下自己的衣服上有没有脏东西，然后还练习了怎么微笑。

这不应该，马修贝恩顿，他告诫自己。你和本这几天都在视频通话里住着，每天能聊上四个小时。这没什么好紧张的。

接着他听见有个声音在他身后叫他。

“嘿，马修。”

马修转过头，本就站在他身后，穿着一件黑色的衬衫，没戴眼镜。他注意到本的鼻梁高而细直，像是他曾经在美术课上学过的希腊雕塑。而他的眼睛比马修想象的还要蓝。

“嗨。”他抿着嘴回答。本很自然地帮他拿起行李：“先帮你把东西放了，然后我们就去吉姆的房间好吗？他真的很会点菜。”本拍了拍马修的肩膀，马修僵了一下：“当然。”

最后吉姆叫了泰国菜。拉里一边吃一边给他们讲他想好的细节：“罗宾，这个流浪汉应该是个知识程度很低的人——他听上去大概是这样——”接着拉里就惟妙惟肖地给他们学出了一种粗声粗气、听上去很迟缓的声音。

玛莎笑到几乎摊在一旁的床上。“精彩。”她点评道，“十——分精彩！”她装腔作势地重新讲了一遍，把自己代进范妮的角色。西蒙嘴里塞了东西，有些鼓鼓囊囊，仍迅速抛出几个他为朱利安想出的漂亮句子。

本和马修回到他们房间时已经不算太早了。第二天的比赛九点开始，他们八点半就需要到会议厅，其实他们应该早点睡。

但他们俩一致觉得再对一遍询问与反询问会更妥当。所以在洗漱完后，马修一边拿毛巾擦着自己湿漉漉的卷发，一边坐在了本的床上。

“来吧！上校。现在我们要证明范妮杀了凯蒂。”他朝着本眨了眨眼。

本演军官演得很传神。他找到了一种特殊的说话角度与方式，在煞有介事与彬彬有礼间周转，傲慢得恰到好处。马修情不自禁地被他所吸引：“你太完美了，本，这太完美了。”

本和他靠得很近，几乎鼻尖碰着鼻尖，听见马修这样说，就认真地看向马修，嘴角微微上扬，一个恰到好处的微笑。“谢谢。”本说，“我也很爱你的托马斯。不过现在我们该睡觉了。”

马修订好闹钟，关灯后在被窝里缩成一团。他习惯蜷着身子睡觉。“晚安。”过了一会，本的声音从另一张床上传来。

“晚安。”马修回答。

他们的第一场比赛还是有些措手不及。一方面是因为他们没有一个人有经验，另一方面是对方律师真的很会挑刺。

奥斯汀——辩方律师，在马修对本饰演的上校作初步询问时就一而再再而三站起来喊“反对，法官大人。”马修只是粗略看了看反对的规则，在法官让他作出回应时就不免得有些慌张。

而到反询问环节时奥斯汀更是给出了几个上校无法不回答“是的”，但回答又明显对控方无利的问题。其他人的环节也都有些小问题，比如当玛莎想要证据录入法庭时，因为之前的铺垫太少，导致对方律师成功将这个证物拦截了下来。

这样一轮下来，最满腔热情的拉里都有些受挫。结尾辞由马修负责，他背稿倒是背得认真，情绪也都到位，说到动情处甚至会切到一种更痛心疾首的语气。纵然有些生涩，但天赋仍旧摆在那里。

“所以，法官大人，我想说，绿眼睛的怪兽有着夺走生命的力量。我与我的同行法律顾问们想要求一级谋杀的判决。”马修结束了话语。

当天晚上他们又聚在吉姆的房间吃饭，西蒙叫了披萨，吉姆一边吃他的肉酱意大利面一边口齿不清地向其他人讲解他新决定的计划，本和马修坐得很近，马修正低下头，带着点嫌弃地用纸巾拿起一块辣香肠披萨塞进嘴里，本这时凑到了他耳边，似乎故意不想让别人听见他们在说什么，将声音压得很低。

“你今天很棒。”本小声说，其中有些音节像气泡一样低哑地冒上来，呼吸打在马修的耳朵上，他不受控制地觉得本性感。但接着他转过头，却发现本脸上的表情极无辜，正无比真诚地看向自己。

“谢谢啦。”马修回答道，努力看上去不要太慌张。

“我们要加油！”玛莎大声喊道，双手举在空中拍了拍，其余人错愕地看向她，接着都笑了出来。“玛莎，”拉里点评道，“我见过的最不会带动气氛的一个人。而我还真的见过一些非常糟糕的。”

于是玛莎拿胳膊肘狠狠撞了拉里的肋骨。拉里装作受了重伤，奄奄一息地倒在西蒙身上。“我快要死了。”拉里抹眼泪。“从我身上下去。”西蒙无情地回答，“你要弄脏朱利安的高定了。”

“Ugh你好凶。”拉里翻了个白眼。接着他看见玛莎已经抱着电脑坐在床上看资料了，就坐到她旁边，和她一起看了起来。

夜色渐渐浓起来。房间的窗户很大，能清晰地看见外面的风景。不远处是一条河，河旁的路灯正接二连三地亮起来。马修正咬着嘴唇在脑子里默背他的稿子，这时本突然挤到他旁边：“有点晚了。”

“啊？是哦。”马修回答，和本一起看向窗外。接着，他不知道是意外还是本有意使然，他们的小拇指碰在了一起。本的手动了动，接着就覆上了马修的手背。

You should think about the consequence  
你应该好好想想  
Of you touching my hand in the darkened room.  
在昏暗的房间里触摸我手的后果。

“回去吧？”过了一小会本问道，语气亲昵得简直像是那个房间是他们两个的秘密。

“回去。”马修回答。临走前他听见拉里在给玛莎点热巧克力。

后面几天的比赛一天比一天顺利，这大概要归因于他们每个人在赛场上都像绷紧的弦，一出现什么问题连晚上都等不及——回酒店午休的时候就开始重新磨稿子。比赛一共就七天，还因为第一天是热身赛、最后一天是决赛而需要掐头去尾。他们不怎么相信自己能进决赛。

第六天早上——这是最后一天正经比赛。下午他们就没有其他事情，只等排名与分数宣布，然后第二天准备看决赛就好了。

“反正我觉得，”吉姆说，他们六个人正跟之前几天一样坐在一起吃早饭：“我们只要一天比一天好就行。发现我们的问题，然后改正它！对症下药，伙伴们，对症下药。”他冲着自己的盘子点了点头，然后快乐地朝培根发起进攻。

本正在喝一杯咖啡：“今早我们是控方辩方？昨天我和他熬太晚了——记不清楚了。”

“早上控方。”拉里提醒道，“你最好记清楚了，不然要是像十二队？或是七队——我忘了——那样一上场就把自己介绍成对方证人可不会给法官留下好印象。”他煞有介事地看了一眼玛莎，后者正往嘴里塞可颂，看到这个眼神就不免得三口两口把可颂咽下去，摆出一副同样严肃的表情点了点头。

“劳伦斯说得对。”玛莎非常装腔作势地回答，接着看见西蒙的眼神，自己先忍不住笑了出来。“完美的演技，玛莎，今天就这样，法官一定会被你说服的。”马修讽刺道，玛莎翻了个白眼：“好了，大演说家，是谁试验托马斯紧张到把oligonucleotide说成oligocleopatra——我字面意义上不知道你是怎么做到说错成这个样子。”

“哎呀！”马修这回脸红了，因为他看见坐在他对面的本笑了出来。不知道是否被早饭时这种轻松的氛围所影响，今早的控方他们打得很顺利。吉姆饰演的帕特尤其传神，他似乎终于找到了一种稳定且有信服力的语调，马修看见法官在吉姆说话时几次低下头去轻轻微笑。

这可真不错，马修模糊地想，一切都很不错……律师总体来讲，是要比证人要累许多的，因为证人只需要被询问与反询问一遍就万事大吉，律师不仅要准备事先审理（或是开头辞与结尾辞，视情况而定）以及他们负责的询问与反询问环节，还要随时准备着站起来喊反对，或是对对方提出的反对做出解释。而马修恰好是负责结尾辞的那个人，这就意味着他是整个组最后一个放松下来的人。

辩方最后一名证人的反询问环节正有条不紊地进行着。拉里穿着他的灰色西装，眼神锐利，证人倒是显得有些兵荒马乱。马修手心发凉——他们队今天发挥得很好，他在担心自己给整组人拖后腿。

“马修。”他听见有个人悄声叫他，他转过头，发现居然是本。本为了贴合上校的人物形象，身上的衬衫与深绿色外套就加倍挺括，这使得他看上去傲慢而迷人。然而他此时的表情却十分温和：“不要紧张，待会加油。”

马修有点不好意思。律师和证人其实不能交谈，但法官目前没往他们这里看。“知道了。”他低下头，小声地说。

“相信自己，好吗？”本轻声鼓励他：“我知道你会很棒的。”

拉里结束了他的反询问：“法官大人，没有进一步的反询问了。”接着拉里走回了律师席，长舒一口气：“总算是搞完了。你加油。”他看向马修，拍了拍马修的肩膀。

法官说：“控方，你们有任何结尾辞吗？”

“有的，法官大人。”马修站起了神，回答道。他的声音略有些颤抖：“我可以上前一步吗？”

在法官回答“你可以”后，马修走到了法官席前。他的手指不自觉地抠住他的衬衫，愣了一下，本的声音出现在他脑海中。

“相信自己，好吗？我相信你会很棒的。”

马修猜这时他的队员们都在看他，包括本。所以他提高了嗓音，开始了他的结尾辞：“上午好，阁下，我是马修·贝恩顿，控方律师。今天，我想要说，范妮·巴顿有预谋地、故意地、准备充分地谋杀了凯蒂·库珀。这是嫉妒心作祟导致的一场悲剧，因为绿眼睛的怪兽有着能够夺走生命的力量。”

随着分秒的流逝，他的紧张逐渐被扔到一旁。这个稿子他无比熟悉——从一开始稚嫩的雏形，在经过这几天高强度的集中改进与打磨后变成了现在的模样。他甚至记得有哪些句子是和他盘腿坐在一张床上的本凑到他电脑前帮他敲进文档的，也记得本在把这些词语输进去后带着笑意的蓝色眼睛。

话语源源不断地从马修嘴里流出，包含感情。他顿句的地方找得很精准，有些短句念起来就铿锵有力，感染力十足。讲到最后他彻底遗忘了慌张，手势和演讲相辅相成，整场结尾辞都利落又漂亮。

“作为总结，法官阁下，我想说范妮·巴顿有预谋地、故意地、准备充分地谋杀了凯蒂·库珀。这是嫉妒心作祟导致的一场悲剧，因为绿眼睛的怪兽有着能够夺走生命的力量。没有进一步演讲了。”马修结束了话语。

走回律师席位时他忍不住要微笑，因为其他五个人全部在给他悄悄比手势或挤眉弄眼。他看向本，对方朝他眨了眨眼睛，像是在用眼神告诉他：我说了，我相信你。

他们走出房间时立马没了正形，一个挂在另一个身上，大声嚷嚷腰痛。“你们根本不知道我的痛苦！”西蒙抱怨道，“椅子太低！”

“得了吧，”本嗤之以鼻，“空调正对着我吹，我都快变成冰块了。”

“那你就成为了美国队长。”吉姆说完自己先笑了出来，本愣了几秒才明白他的意思：“太烂了，吉姆，这个笑话真是烂透了。”

然而他们所有人都在微笑。

“中午去哪里吃饭？”玛莎问道，拉里耸了耸肩：“我无所谓。我们下午要干点什么吧？”

“我有个主意。”本说，看上去兴致勃勃：“我们应该以一个真正模法的方式来庆祝它的结束！我们自己搞一个。”

“不切实际。”拉里点评：“你没那么多钱来残害青少年的，本杰明。”

“劳伦斯，我猜你是累懵了——”本毫不留情地反击道，推了一把拉里：“我的意思是我们自己在房间，搞一场模法。案件就跟我们六个人有关。”

“我知道了！”吉姆喊道，声音因为激动变得很尖：“主题：马修这么累究竟是谁的错。本，还是玛莎？”

“和我有什么关系？”玛莎说，她正拿着手机自拍，拉里凑到她身边，于是他们两个人一起对着镜头傻笑。

“答应我，”拉里说，“等你把这个发在Instagram上时，不要用爱心emoji。”

接着他发现玛莎已经在照片中央贴上了“🤣💖🥳”的贴纸。

“如果你执意。”拉里说，玛莎露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑。

他们去一家意大利餐厅吃了午饭，聊到了很多东西，比如未来的计划。西蒙提议既然他们六个中有三个都在一所城市，其他两个也离得很近，完全可以周末多聚会。玛莎谈起她之前看到的一个商赛：“我猜那会很有意思！”本跟他们讲了讲他之前参加过的MUN。

马修静静地听着，突然说：“好啦！现在我是法官！你们都要肃静。”

其他人都安静了下来以配合马修。

“控方律师……你，”马修的眼神在五个人中环视了一周，停在了吉姆身上：“对我们未来的关系有什么想发表的意见吗？”他努力维持严肃，但是在看到吉姆脸上的表情时仍旧没忍住，笑了出来。

“呃……我们为什么不一直做朋友？”吉姆愣了一下，回答道：“我的意思是，我们已经是朋友了，不是吗？阁下。”吉姆加道，没有忘记他们还在幼稚地玩法庭游戏。

“辩方律师呢？”马修看向坐在他身旁的本。本见马修在示意他，就微微低了低头，正经到有些荒唐地冲着马修行礼。“法官大人——”他拖长了语调，眼里含着笑意，像是要说出什么重要秘密：“我可以做你男朋友吗？”

这回轮到马修傻眼。他盯着本的眼睛，后者显然没有在开玩笑，正试探地看着他。

“啊……有任何反对意见吗？”马修端起法官的架子，目光扫射过其余四个人。“没有，阁下。”吉姆回答，坐在他旁边的拉里因为憋笑而耳朵泛红。

“那么，”马修看向本：“你可以。”

《Gorgeous》的旋律在他脑海里响起。

Ocean blue eyes  
海般蔚蓝的眼睛  
Looking in mine  
正与我对视着  
I felt like I might  
我觉得我恐怕要  
Sink and drown and die  
沉溺于他的双眼，也沉溺于爱河。

所以他微微向前探身，亲吻了本的嘴唇。

等他们同时睁开双眼时，马修清晰地看见了本双眼里的海洋。

Fin.

——写在后面：模拟法庭害算是一个比较有意思的经验！我不喜欢，我不适合，但我确实努力了……我确实是有的（望天）模法它比较看重的是临场应变、人设构造以及自身演技，所以当时挤出空闲时间吃饭时就顺便打开电脑看yonderland摄入一些简单快乐，一边看一边想，他们六个恐怕会蛮适合这个的，尤其是Larry。所以这篇也算是让他们替我圆满一下我打好模法的愿望叭（泪）

我自己以后还是中规中矩选择参加中文辩论赛好了……没有国际化大脑就不要瞎参与这种看上去就很难搞的比赛！本质上还是彻头彻尾的中国女学生，永远静默、紧张且放不开的典型中国女学生。（有刻板印象与打印标签的嫌疑，但至少是典型的自己作风罢。）其他姑娘们都勇敢！悄默无声地艳羡1下。←徐徐躲回头发眼镜和外套后面并不再吭声。


End file.
